She's a Lady
by sultana x
Summary: Harry knows that Pansy is a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. This is him wondering why on Earth he loves Pansy as much as he does. A flash of their relationship.


Disclaimer: Because I'd really be writing FAN fiction if I owned it. Additionally, the song I use doesn't belong to me. However, if someone tried to give it to me I wouldn't refuse! She's a Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids.

**I'm in love with a girl I hate,**

**She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me…**

**I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic,**

**A traitor, I'd trade her in a second.**

Harry looked over at the beautiful girl who was dancing with him, not dancing, really, but grinding her ass against his incredibly hard crotch. He was so fucking hot for her.

Pansy Parkinson. Who would have known that Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson would fall in love?

Every day, Harry wondered why. Why had he chosen her over Ginny? Sure, she was hot, but she wasn't exactly warm and nice. She was a total bitch to him, she always put him down and she never had a nice thing to say about him.

She was all those bad things and much more but he loved her. He was almost semi sure that she loved him back. Maybe.

He didn't know how he could love her when he didn't even like her very much.

**She's a backseat driver, a drama provider,**

**An instant update of the world,**

**She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.**

**She's attractive but bitter.**

He'd taken her on a broom ride once, right after they'd first had sex. He knew she could ride a broom as well or possibly than he could but that was no excuse for her to scream instructions into his ear.

She loved stirring things up. Pitting people against each other, just so she could watch. She also loved talking about people. It was a game to her. She knew everything about everyone.

She'd been a Death Eater too. She could lie like no other. She could probably make him believe that he was a woman if she put her mind to it.

They lived together, so they each had a turn to clean and to cook and such but she never did. She always forgot. He knew women were supposed to be programmed to remember anniversaries, but Pansy had never remembered, not once.

It really did piss him off sometimes.

**Did you scream enough to make her cry?**

**It's a turn around, turn around,**

**Baby, don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time.**

When he tried to talk to her about their relationship, she would yell at him. When he yelled at her, she cursed him and cried.

When she was pissed she could really tear someone up with words. During one of their many fights she had caused him to hurt. She'd even made him cry once.

She'd told him that she could do better and that he wasn't worth her time. Shit, that had hurt like fuck. He was a generally calm guy, but she'd changed all that.

**She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with.**

She was beautiful, angry, feisty, sarcastic, demanding, smart and downright crazy. No-one would dare cross her, she was too unpredictable. But, God help him, he loved her.

**Take off your shoes.**

**Come into the room,**

**Hey, baby, we're sure not to argue.**

**Turn out the lights; turn on the radio,**

**And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?**

"**I'm too busy loving you."**

At night, after a fight, they would always go to bed and have some amazing make-up sex. One night, after a huge fight, he'd decided to sleep in the kitchen. She had come to him quietly, shoes off, switching off the lights as she came in.

They'd even had music on. They never fought when they had sex. Their solution to their arguments was to have sex. He'd once tried to talk to her during sex, but she'd kissed him softly on the lips and she'd shushed him and said, "I can't fight, I'm too busy loving you."

**Here I am, there you go again.**

**And we will not ever be eighteen again.**

**And I'm worn out fighting…**

**Every night you leave crying.**

Once she'd told him that she wanted to settle down with him, he'd said no then. Then he'd realized how much she meant to him and he'd asked her to marry him, but she put him off for a while.

They fought about it all the time, to marry or not to marry. Whenever one made up their mind, the other changed theirs. He hated himself every night she left their apartment crying. He really did want to be with her forever.

**I'll take you any day.**

**She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with.**

He turned on his heel in the middle of a particularly fulfilling but maddening hip grind and apparated them both to their bedroom. She turned around to face him.

"Yeah, Potter," She said. "What's up?"

He looked her in the eye and kissed her on the mouth. "Parkinson, you are a complete bitch but I love you." He said, as soon as he'd ended their kiss.

"Potter, you're an absolute arse but I love you too."

"Pansy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm serious." With that, he got down on one knee and brought a ring out of his pocket.

She saw it and her eyes filled up with tears. She pulled him up and got up on her tiptoes. "Fuck, Harry, I never thought you'd do this. Hell, yes. I love you"

He grinned and asked her, "Want to go do what married people do now?"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with love and lust. "Damn straight."

She slid out of her dress and he saw with appreciation that she was wearing his favorite matching bra and thong set. They were crimson red with golden trimming. Hell, his boxers were green and silver.

Sure, Pansy was a complete and utter bitch. But he loved her.

**She was a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with.**

**Author's note:**

**Heya! I really enjoyed writing this. I think this couple is loads of fun and I'm sure I'll be writing many fics with Pansy involved from now on!**

**Please leave me a review! I can't tell you how good they make me feel. **

**Much love, Sultana**


End file.
